


Musical Mayhem

by Loopstagirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideos, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fanvids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin/Arthur // Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners and no profit is being made for any of this, it's just for fun.
> 
> Thought I'd start putting some of these up as I can.

Merlin/Arthur // Smile

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Uncle Kracker

Length: 0.45

 


	2. Arthur/Gwen // Something There

Gwen/Arthur // Something There

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Beauty & The Beast

Length: 2.14


	3. Arthur's Gonna Catch 'Em

Arthur // Arthur's Gonna Catch 'Em

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: ??

Length: 3.14


	4. Merlin/Arthur // Wake of Devestation

Merlin/Arthur // Wake of Devastation

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Linkin Park

Length: 4.53


	5. Merlin/Arthur // My Life Would Suck

Merlin/Arthur // My Life Would Suck

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Kelly Clarkson

Length: 3.18

 

 


	6. Merlin // I am what I am

Merlin // I am what I am

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: John Barrowman

Length: 2.37


	7. Merlin/Arthur // Dear Darlin'

Merlin/Arthur //  Dear Darlin'

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Olly Murs

Length: 3.18

 


	8. Merlin/Arthur // What if?

Merlin/Arthur // What If

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Five for Fighting

Length: 3.15


	9. Merlin/Arthur // Accidentally In Love

Merlin/Arthur // Accidentally In Love

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Counting Crows

Length: 3.05


	10. Merlin/Arthur // Demons

Merlin/Arthur // Demons

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Imagine Dragons

Length: 2.53


	11. Merlin/Arthur // I'll be there for You

Merlin/Arthur // I'll be there for you

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: The Remembrandts

Length: 3.01


	12. Merlin/Arthur // Wake of Devestation

Merlin/Arthur // Wake of Devestation

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Linkin Park

Length: 4.54

 

 


	13. Merlin // Let it go

Merlin/Arthur // Let it go

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: ??

Length: 3.20


	14. Merlin/Arthur // I'd Lie

Merlin/Arthur // I'd Lie

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Taylor Swift

Length: 3.20


	15. The Knights // Citizen Soldier

The Knights // Citizen Soldier

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: 3 Doors Down

Length: 3.11


	16. Merlin/Arthur //  Secrets

Merlin/Arthur // Secrets

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: One Republic

Length: 3.41


	17. Merlin/Arthur // Beautiful World

Merlin/Arthur // Beautiful World

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Westlife

Length: 3.20

 


	18. Merlin/Arthur // I have seen the Rain

Merlin/Arthur // I have seen the Rain

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: P!nk

Length: 2.18

 


	19. Merlin/Arthur // It ends tonight

Merlin/Arthur // It ends tonight

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: All American Rejects

Length: 2.40

 

 


	20. Merlin/Arthur // How to Break a Heart

Merlin/Arthur // How to Break a Heart

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Westlife

Length: 3.43

 


	21. Merlin/Arthur // One and the Same

Merlin/Arthur // One and the Same

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato 

Length: 2.39


	22. Merlin/Arthur // Silver Lining

Merlin/Arthur // Silver Lining

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Hurts

Length: 3.52

 

 


	23. Merlin/Arthur // Roll to Me

Merlin/Arthur // Roll To Me

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: ??

Length: 1.55


	24. Merlin/Arthur // May I?

Merlin/Arthur // May I?

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Trading Yesterday

Length: 4.36

 


	25. Merlin/Arthur // Back to the Start

Merlin/Arthur // Back to the Start

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Coldplay

Length: 3.57

 


	26. Merlin/Arthur // I'm Permanent

Merlin/Arthur //  I'm Permanent

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: David Crook

Length: 2.38


	27. Merlin/Arthur // My Happy Ending

Merlin/Arthur // My Happy Ending

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Avril Lavigne

Length: 3.32


	28. Merlin/Arthur // All that I am

Merlin/Arthur // All that I am

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Rob Thomas

Length: 4.27

 


	29. Merlin/Arthur // Shape of My Heart

Merlin/Arthur // Shape of My Heart

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Backstreet Boys

Length: 3.38


	30. Merlin/Arthur // Battlefield

Merlin/Arthur // Battlefield

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Jordin Sparks

Length: 3.32

 


	31. Merlin/Arthur // Tell the World

Merlin/Arthur // Tell the World

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Olly Murs

Length: 3.31

 


	32. Morgana Pendragon // I'm a Bitch

Morgana Pendragon // I'm a bitch

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Alanis Morissette

Length: 1.38

 


	33. Morgana // Stand in the Rain

Morgana // Stand in the Rain

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Superchick

Length: 2.40

 

 


	34. Arthur/Merlin/Mordred // Monster

Merlin/Arthur/Mordred // Monster

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Imagine Dragons

Length: 3.11

 

 


	35. Arthur/Gwen // Unfaithful

Arthur/Gwen // Unfaithful

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Rihanna

Length: 3.30

 

 


	36. Merlin/Arthur // Gotta be Somebody

Merlin/Arthur // Gotta Be Someone

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Nickelback

Length: 3.40

 

 


	37. The Knights // Which one of Us is Gay?

The Knights // Which One of us is Gay?

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Backstreet Boys

Length: 2.23

 

 


	38. Merlin/Arthur // There's a Place Out There

Merlin/Arthur // There's a place out there

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Carrie Underwood

Length: 3.24

 

 


	39. Merlin/Arthur // I know him so well

Merlin/Arthur // I know him so well

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: John Barrowman

Length: 3.31

 

 


	40. Merlin/Arthur // What the Hell?

Merlin/Arthur // What the hell?

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Avril Lavigne

Length: 3.32

 

 


	41. Merlin/Arthur // Love Will Find A Way

Merlin/Arthur // Love will find a way

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: ?? Lion King 2

Length: 2.18

 


	42. Merlin/Arthur // Stay

Merlin/Arthur // Stay

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Taylor Swift

Length: 2.58

 


	43. Merlin/Arthur // Art of War

Merlin/Arthur // Art of War

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: We The Kings

Length: 4.14

 


	44. Merlin/Arthur // Avalon

Merlin/Arthur // Avalon

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Professor Green

Length: 3.15

 


	45. Merlin/Arthur // Please don't leave me

Merlin/Arthur // Please don't leave me

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: P!nk

Length: 3.33

 


	46. Merlin/Mordred // We're The Same

Merlin/Mordred// We're the Same

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Sum 41

Length: 1.32

 


	47. Merlin/Arthur // Once in Every Lifetime

Merlin/Arthur // Smile

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Jem

Length: 3.55

 


	48. Merlin/Arthur // Two Princes

Merlin/Arthur // Two Princes

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Spin Doctors

Length: 1.16

 


	49. Arthur/Merlin/Morgana/Gwen // Gonna Go Far

Merlin/Arthur/Morgana/Gwen // Gonna go Far

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: The Offspring

Length: 2.55

 Warning: Song contains strong language

 


	50. Merlin/Arthur // Just Give Me A Reason

Merlin/Arthur // Just give me a reason

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: P!nk

Length: 3.16

 


	51. Merlin/Arthur // Take Me or Leave Me

Merlin/Arthur // Take me or Leave me

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Rent Soundtrack

Length: 3.39

 


	52. Merlin/Gwen // Songbird

Merlin/Gwen// Songbird

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Oasis

Length: 1.26

 


	53. Merlin/Arthur // True to Your Heart

Merlin/Arthur // True to your Heart

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Disney

Length: 3.48

 


	54. Merlin/Arthur // The whole world is watching

Merlin/Arthur // The whole world is watching

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Within Temptation

Length: 3.48

 


	55. Merlin/Arthur/Gwen // I'm not that Girl

Merlin/Arthur/Gwen // I'm not that Girl

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Wicked Cast

Length: 2.32

 


	56. Merlin // Comes and Goes

Merlin // Comes and Goes

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Greg Laswell

Length: 3.30

 


	57. Merlin/Arthur // Kryptonite

Merlin/Arthur // Kyrptonite

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: 3 Doors Down

Length: 3.04

 


	58. Merlin/Arthur // My Best Friend

Merlin/Arthur // My Best Friend

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Tim Mcgraw

Length: 4.05

 


	59. Merlin/Arthur // He looks at Me

Merlin/Arthur // He Looks at Me

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: ??

Length: 0.40

 


	60. Lady Morgana // Stand in The Rain

Morgana // Stand in The Rain

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Superchick

Length: 2.41

 


	61. Merlin/Arthur // Never Gonna Be Alone

Merlin/Arthur // Never gonna be alone

Creator: Loopstagirl

Spoilers: 5 series

Artist: Nickelback

Length: 3.40

 


End file.
